


Closer

by shary101569



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shary101569/pseuds/shary101569
Summary: 玩命關頭：東京甩尾AU相關設定請參考：http://www.plurk.com/p/m52kinR15～R18。





	

原本站在兩旁的人群逐漸往尤里的車子旁聚集，他們歡呼、鼓掌、尖叫著他的名字，尤里的心臟還在胸口鼓譟著，雙手握在方向盤上，他大口喘著氣，儀錶板上的數字回到原點，他像是做了一場夢──關於他在比賽獲勝的夢境。

他推開車門，才看見JJ開著KING從地下道出現，車子停在他的面前，引擎運轉的聲音與他的心跳節奏一致，JJ憤怒地將拳頭砸上方向盤，喇叭聲瞬間大響，但是激動的群眾一點也不在意。

尤里被人拍肩、要求合照或僅僅是一連串的讚許，但是直到他從縫隙間看見奧塔別克，對方站在人群的最外圍，二人的眼神對上後，奧塔別克是先對他一笑、為他鼓掌，尤里才肯定這一切不是假象。

他確實打敗從未輸過的JJ，尤里忍不住高舉雙手跟著身旁的人一起狂歡，血液中的腎上腺素還沒有消退，但比賽的緊張感已經被獲勝的亢奮感取代。

尤里被支持者團團包圍住，好不容易從想把他舉到半空中慶祝的米拉手中脫逃，第一個念頭就是去找奧塔別克，穿過喧鬧的人群，尤里正想著要和對方到燒肉店慶祝，卻看見剛下車的JJ正在跟奧塔別克說話。

他停下腳步，看著JJ把車子的鑰匙扔給奧塔別克，挫敗地離開原先由他稱霸的地盤，原本高昂的情緒卻在瞬間變質，尤里找不到原因，這場比賽的賭注本來贏家拿走輸家的車子，但這一刻，他卻覺得失望。

他目送JJ離開的背影，獲勝的愉快卻夾雜著其他思緒，奧塔別克這時走到他身邊，手中的車鑰匙被對方收進了口袋。

「你不欠我了。」奧塔別克的一句話讓尤里想要掉頭就走，但他又覺得這樣的自己像是個幼稚的小鬼。

他在半年前毀了奧塔別克一輛車，而這個比賽就是為了還給對方一輛車，所以他贏了，他再也不欠奧塔別克任何東西，尤里在鬆一口氣的同時，卻也感到不快。

但即使如此，他也只是轉頭走回車上，等待奧塔別克坐上副駕駛座，他已經習慣在練習過後，載著對方回到學校附近的租屋處。

尤里的副駕駛座沒有坐過其他人，他的乘客和教練，一直都只有奧塔別克一個人。

他打開音響，把電子音樂開到最大聲，外頭熱鬧的聲響全部被蓋過，鮮明的節奏撞擊著心臟，尤里再也沒有耐性，他踩下油門，以聚集在中央的人群為圓心，車尾甩出半圓，車輪在地面摩擦形成深灰色的痕跡。

以為尤里在表演的群眾變得更加亢奮，尤里卻因此越加煩躁，尤其是奧塔別克看起來一如往常的打開車門，只在過於大聲的音樂傳進耳裡時皺起眉頭。

他甚至沒等到奧塔別克繫上安全帶，就再次踩下油門，尤里失去勝利時從容不迫的樣子，回到他第一場比賽時那樣失控的橫衝直撞。

應該可以輕易轉過的彎道他以些微的差距掃過，再晚一秒換檔，就會直接撞上一旁的柱子，但尤里沒有停下，繼續向前衝去。

離開比賽的蜿蜒道路，尤里很快就開到市區，深夜的街道上依然充斥著招牌與廣告的閃爍燈光，路上的行人依舊佔據徒步區的地面。

「尤里。」奧塔別克像是看穿他暴躁的情緒，在尤里不顧四周的情況闖了第三個紅燈後，出聲叫了他。

尤里的心跳快得宛如下一秒就要停止，他在十字路口紅燈亮起緊急踩下剎車，伸手越過副駕駛座，抓住奧塔別克的衣領向駕駛座一拉，近乎粗暴的吻上對方的唇。

他沒有閉上眼，而奧塔別克的表情就這樣被尤里收進眼裡，奧塔別克先是愣住，在他用牙齒咬住對方的下唇後，混著鐵鏽味的鮮血便跟著舌尖撬開尤里閉得死緊的牙關，長驅直入。

尤里沒有讓奧塔別克持續站上風，他不甘示弱地在對方攻城掠地時以唇舌反擊，手中抓住領口的力道也沒有鬆懈，他不想輸了比賽，更不想輸了自己。

但他更不想和奧塔別克的關係就此結束。

直到車子的後方傳來急促的喇叭聲，尤里才推開奧塔別克，重新握住方向盤，儀表板上的數字瞬間從零直逼三位數，這一吻沒讓他平靜下來，反而多了更多的不知所措。

「你說點什麼啊！」尤里再次闖過紅燈，眼神直視前方，為了蓋過音樂而大吼，「不要讓我看起來像是自作多情啊！」

回應尤里的是一陣沉默，還有奧塔別克望著他的目光，滾燙的熱度從後頸上竄，尤里肯定自己一定臉紅了。

「你並沒有自作多情。」

奧塔別克的回答傳進尤里耳中，他又闖過一個紅燈，但是這次他沒有緊急煞車，反而深踩油門，讓車速又向上飆升一些──和他的心跳一樣。

一路上尤里穿梭在車陣之間，情感在心裡無限膨脹讓他無法克制地用上所有從奧塔別克身上學來的技巧，仗勢著警用車即使加速至極限也無法追上的優勢，在國道上毫無顧忌地狂飆，讓尤里只用了平時三分之二的時間就回到對方的住處。

才剛把車駛入車庫內，尤里拉起手煞車、拔起鑰匙往後座一甩，就往副駕駛座上爬去，急不可耐地和奧塔別克接吻，伸手順著對方的腹部向下，不熟練地解開奧塔別克的皮帶。

「等到上樓再......」奧塔別克稍微推開尤里壓在身上的胸口，但是尤里沒有給他太多說話的時間，分開的唇舌很快又棲了上去。

過沒多久尤里就讓奧塔別克腰上的皮帶與褲子分了家，金屬扣環掉落在駕駛座上，撞擊出清脆的聲響，手也跟著不安份地從褲頭向內竄。

「你不想要嗎？」手掌輕易地就探到奧塔別克已經硬挺的器官，尤里彎起嘴角，在對方褲子裡的手指放肆地圈住奧塔別克的性器後，緩慢地搓揉著。

「我想。」扣住尤里的手腕，奧塔別克看著尤里紅了耳尖，「但不是在這裡。」

「孬種。」收回手臂後丟下二個字，尤里打開車門下了車，他不曉得奧塔別克是怎麼想的，但是尤里收不回自己已經放出的情感。

不只有賽車，不只有那些技巧，他貪心地想要更多，尤里等到奧塔別克下車後，伸手就抓住對方的領子往下拉，他望進對方的眼裡，讓奧塔別克除了他以外，誰也容不下。

這一次尤里得到的回應是奧塔別克抓住他的手腕壓在車門上，撞擊在車門上造成的些微疼痛感沒有讓尤里嘗試掙扎，或許說他一直在等待這一刻。

享受正直的奧塔別克只為他一個人失控。

「你引火自焚。」奧塔別克扯下尤里的牛仔褲，褲子沿著腿部滑落地面，尤里感覺的對方的手指順著尾椎往下撫摸，在穴口前停下。

「還不是你......嗯......」尤里才剛要開口反駁，卻因為奧塔別克手指的入侵而變成呻吟。

沒有潤滑的後穴乾澀而狹窄，僅僅進去半根手指，就已經讓尤里開始後悔自己先前對奧塔別克的挑釁，但他咬緊下唇，不想發出令人感到羞恥的聲響，可是在奧塔別克鬆開禁錮他手腕的手、將他的臉扳過來給了一個深吻後，一切作為都顯得徒勞無功。

「啊嗯......奧塔......」強勢而不留餘地吻讓尤里喘不過氣，當和對方的雙唇分開時，他只能喘息，卻又感覺到進入後穴的手指又多了一根。

疼痛讓尤里繃緊腿上的肌肉，雙腳微微顫抖，而奧塔別克似乎也感覺到他的緊張，伸手握住他有些抬頭的性器上下搓動。

「哈啊......嗯......」痛感和快感同時夾擊著尤里，攀附在車門上方的雙手只能握拳支撐著下滑的身體，直到奧塔別克抽出後穴的手指抽出，換成一股灼熱抵在他的雙腿間。

「不要......那個太.....」衝動行事的尤里完全沒有預料到情況會變得如此，手指就已經讓他無法忍受，如果奧塔別克在這樣的狀況下進入，絕對會更加疼痛。

「乖，我不會進去。」尤里感覺到奧塔別克硬挺的性器插入自己的腿間，手掌往他的大腿拍了幾下，「腿夾緊。」

奧塔別克的手掌沒有停止動作，甚至輕撫著下方的囊袋，腫漲的性器在尤里雙腿間進出，下腹與臀瓣在抽動時發出肉體的拍擊聲響，只讓尤里覺得羞恥，身體卻更加興奮。

「哈嗯......啊.....」不是沒有自慰過，但是當撫慰自己的手掌換成別人，而那個別人還是奧塔別克，所有的感官都被無限放大，在尤里的腦海中轟炸僅有的理智。

在腿間移動的性器幾次碰到尤里的會陰，拱起的背被奧塔別克按住，尤里只能將額頭頂在車窗上，但透過玻璃的反射卻又讓他清楚看見自己臉上的表情──濕潤的雙眼、被咬紅的雙唇和潮紅的雙頰，尤里羞愧地想避開，但是一撇頭，就看見車窗上映照著另外一個人。

在他背後的奧塔別克皺著眉頭，不如以往那樣毫無情緒的臉孔，眼神充滿慾望，卻又隱忍著亢奮，不只有他期待突破朋友的關係，奧塔別克也和他一樣，尤里想到這裡，幾乎以為自己會就此高潮。

尤里聽見背後傳來奧塔別克的喘息聲，腿間的動作越來越沒有克制，他想回過頭和對方接吻，卻先得到奧塔別克在他的頸側留下一吻，然後是耳垂，最後對方帶點力道咬住他的後頸。

「奧塔......我要.....」瞬間的痛楚讓尤里攀上了極限，下半身傳來的快感讓腦中一片空白，而奧塔別克只是加快手上套弄的速度，讓尤里顫抖著射出精液。

尤里也在奧塔別克幾次頂弄後感到雙腿間一陣濕滑，但他沒有轉身，任由對方從背後將手臂環繞過他的肩膀，給他一個擁抱。

過了幾分鐘後尤里平復了呼吸，才在奧塔別克懷中緩緩轉身，靠在車門上，奧塔別克給他一個輕柔不帶情慾的吻，尤里忍不住也伸手攬住對方的肩頸。

他的身體很熱，奧塔別克的懷抱也是。

而尤里的心裡也感受到那滾燙的溫度。


End file.
